


The Sheriff Gets His Girl

by Maralyn14



Series: The Queen and her Wolf [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralyn14/pseuds/Maralyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to The Huntsman. In Storybrooke Sheriff Graham arrests the Mayor, fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff Gets His Girl

It has been a long painful day, one she won't soon forget. Though she wishes she could. Ready for bed but unable to sleep, she wanders downstairs for a drink. Sipping the soothing burn of whiskey down her throat she stares at nothing in particular when she hears an insistent knock at the door. Going to answer, she finds Graham on the other side looking intense and slightly angry.

“You have been a very naughty girl Regina, he growls as he pulls out his handcuffs. I am going to have to take you in. Madam Mayor or not, to answer for these wrong doings.”

 

Confusion and anger start warring inside her for a moment, until she notices the twinkle in his eye behind the facade of anger he is wearing. Calming slightly, she decides to play along for a moment until she can figure out what game he is up to.

“Oh really now, and what is it I have been so naughty about sheriff? She asks with just a slight edging bite to her voice but with a small sly grin on her face to let him know she is willing to play along for the moment.

“You'll find out soon enough Regina. Now turn around and face the wall and don't give me any trouble madam.”

Regina begins to turn while stepping slowly forward towards the wall Graham had pointed towards. Swaying her hips slightly, she looks over her shoulder with large eyes. “Are the cuffs really necessary sheriff?” She asks with a slight frightened pout appearing.

“No talking Regina, not now” He says as he wraps his long lean fingers around one wrist, pulling it back and snapping a cuff around it before grabbing the other wrist to complete the action. Tugging her backwards she is met by the hard length of his body for just a moment before he guides her out the door and down the steps to his waiting squad car. “ You could have at least let me grab a coat and my shoes first Graham, it's a little chilly out here and the stone is hard on my feet” She says with a slight bite to her voice.

Graham doesn't respond as he helps her into the back of the car. Leaning in after her, he slowly pulls the seat belt across her waist, letting his hands linger for a moment along her belly before pulling away and hopping into the drivers seat. 

She settles back into the seat, trying to relax her body in its unnatural posture with her hands so forcefully held in place behind her back with the cool biting cuffs in place. Taking a deep silent breath she leans her head back. Contemplating just what Graham could be up to here. He isn't heading towards the station, that is one thing that becomes apparent as soon as he turns out of her driveway, that lies in the opposite direction, the only thing in this direction is woods, toll bridge and more woods before hitting the town line.

“Graham, what are you up to? Where are you taking me? The station is in the other direction, so that is not a part of this game you are playing.”

Eying her in the rear view mirror for a moment, he continues to say nothing before turning his attention back to the blacktop they are driving down. Further into the unpopulated outskirts of town, further into the darkness of the cloud covered night. Shivering slightly from anticipation and nervousness over the unknown, she closes her eyes and waits for him to tip his hand. She knows it won't be long, and besides she thinks she has a pretty good idea of what he is thinking and she welcomes his brand of distraction, even as it surprises her just how bold this Storybrooke version of Graham is turning out to be.

Graham turns the car onto an unused two track of a road that leads off deeper into the forest, driving just far enough around a bend to be unseen from any other possible motorists that might happen along the main roadway, before throwing the car into park and turning off the running lights. Jumping out he pauses just long enough for her nervousness to come back slightly. Her heart starts beating faster in response to the look of pure male dominance he is wearing with such ease. Smirking slightly he throws her door open and undoes her seat belt. Before she can so much as take another breath, he has her out of the car and is carrying her towards the back, placing her on the trunk, he wedges himself tight between her thighs, pushing her nightgown up with his hands as he moves in tightly.

“If you don't want this, say so now Regina because if you don't, I am going to take you just like this, right here, right now and if I start, I won't be able to stop if you change your mind.” he whispers raggedly , his breath ghosting along her throat as his lips start moving in a desperate line down the curve of her throat. Groaning in need, he continues “ I need this, I think you do too. We need escape, fantasy. Please don't ask me to stop, I won't hurt you, I promise.”

Not answering him in words, she turns her head towards his and nuzzles his hair until he pulls back to look at her. When he does, she leans in and takes his mouth with her own in a blazing kiss full of all the need she is feeling. A low growl escapes his lips as he takes control, framing her face with his hands as he deepens the kiss even more, demanding access, sliding his tongue along her own, tasting, warring and dominating her with his mouth. Pushing her back, he leans over her as his hands make a slow journey down along her throat, over her breasts, along her side and waist until he finds the bunched up hem of her gown between them. Grabbing it roughly he yanks it up, pulling back just enough so he can bring it over her head, letting it fall behind her caught on the cuffs still at her wrists. Pushing her back until she is laid out before him on the trunk , naked to the waist, vulnerable, unable to use her arms, He smiles and she see's the wolf from FTL land emerge. He has been missing since the curse took effect and it makes her giddy with need to see that look emerge on Grahams face once again. Leaning over he once again uses his mouth on her neck, moving with sharp little nips before soothing with wet kisses, taking his time to explore every dimple and dip along her skin. Hitting the most sensitive spots just below her ear, moving down to her collar bone before working his way over to the other side, starting all over again. His forearms are bracketing her body on either side, holding her tightly in place as he teases and torments with his mouth along her skin. She is about to start begging soon if he doesn't reach her breasts! They feel tight and tingle in anticipation of feeling that mouth take them, tasting them, teasing them the way he is her collar bone now. Arching up as much as she can, she begs silently by rubbing against him as best as she can, trying to guide him downwards just a little more. 

Chuckling softly, he moves down that small amount and lightly teases the crest of one breast with just his breath until she whimpers and arches up towards him once again. Sliding his lips over her skin he licks and sucks lightly along her breast, not touching her needy nipple but slowly working his way around it, getting closer before retreating, only to start over again on the other breast. He takes his time enjoying her taste, enjoying the need building in them both, until neither can stand it any longer before he latches onto a nipple and sucks greedily at the little nub. Worrying it with his mouth until it is a tight little bud. Using his teeth he pulls gently at first one then the other nipple, enjoying the little sounds escaping her mouth at every tug. Replacing his mouth with his hands he continues to work her breasts, kneading the flesh, flicking the nipples, giving them light little pinches before rolling them between his fingers as his mouth continues its slow teasing journey down her body. Reaching her navel he takes the time to dip his tongue in and swirl it around, Nipping at the flesh above before working his way down to her thighs, nudging them further apart with his shoulders as he leaves wet little kisses along each one, down to her knees and back up. Sliding his hands down he grasps her panties and rips them in two on one hip so they slide uselessly to the ground below them.. She is so wet and ready for him. Spread open for him to look at. “So pink and beautiful” he whispers before dipping his head down to taste the lips, suck them into his mouth, running his tongue along the seam, lapping at her juices, spreading her open with his mouth to reach her clit, running his tongue around and around it before dipping down and inside her. Working his tongue in and out slowly, enjoying her taste fully. Working her up to a orgasm. Abandoning one breast he uses his thumb to lightly rub around and over her clit, building her excitement and need. Feeling her body tighten, almost there, he intensifies his ministrations until she falls over the edge, crying out her pleasure with a loud cry. Quickly he unbuckles his belt, unzips his jeans and frees his cock, ready to ride her to another orgasm before he finds his own. Pulling her up by her shoulders he holds her close while he thrusts as deep as he can. Taking her fast for a few moments before pulling back out, pulling her down and off the trunk he turns her and pushes until she is bent over now. Chest against the cold metal, legs spread, ass up in the air. Grabbing her waist he thrusts inside once again from behind, leaning over her, nipping at her neck as he increases the pace. Building the feelings in them both. Bodies sweating and sliding. Cresting once again she screams loudly in release before he allows his own orgasm to shake his soul free. Breathing raggedly he pulls back and pulls her into his arms, hugging her gently for a moment while they catch their shaky breaths. After a brief moment he takes her gown and lowers it back over her head so it falls into place, covering her exposed body. Reaching down he picks up what is left of her panties, shoves them into his pocket as he rights his own clothing. Taking his keys out he undoes the the cuffs, soothing the red flesh of her wrists as he does so with little rubs before bringing them up to his mouth to lave with gently kisses.

Not speaking a word, they climb back into the car and head back towards her home. What a shame he won't remember this with the new day, it will be nothing but a ghost of a memory lost in his mind. But she will remember, oh how she will remember. One thing this day has brought her is the knowledge that reliving the same day over and over again does not mean it has to be boring, doesn't have to stay the same. The rest of town might be stuck in a time loop but she can influence, she can move, she can set this chess board onto whichever course she chooses, And right now, she chooses to move Graham to more states like this one.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I have had sitting on my computer for a couple of years. A friend convinced me I should really share them so here you go. Also thanks to my good friend Sheri for help with the title on this one since it was nameless up until now.


End file.
